


Hidden Inn

by Lockedmyselfupinaroom



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedmyselfupinaroom/pseuds/Lockedmyselfupinaroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Kakashi have a secret. Sasuke and Naruto have a secret. Both couples decide to stay at the same inn one night, unbeknownst to the others. What will happen when their secrets are out? Rated Mature for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Plans

Sakura looked at Kakashi with disbelief. Her emerald eyes were wide with surprise. This must be a joke, Kakashi didn't ever take a break. Yet he just told Sakura that he would take the entire night off from his duty as hokage to spend a romantic evening with her. It was everything Sakura hoped for, but she was still in shock at the news.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Kakashi asked her with a raised eyebrow. She could sense the wide smile under his mask.

"Yes of course!" Sakura finally managed to say, "but- but?" she was so flabbergasted she couldn't form a proper question.

"Yamato and Tsunade both know that I'll be out for the night, although they believe it's for business. They can handle the village for one night and part of the day tomorrow without me. The inn I want to take us to is only an hour away from the village. If something were to happen and I was needed immediately, I would still get back quickly. You and I need some alone time," Kakashi said. He gently grabbed her hand in his and lifted it to his face to give her hand a kiss through his dark mask. Even with the separation of their skin from his mask, the gesture lightened Sakura's spirit and made her a little giddy.

"I've been begging you for weeks to take some time off," Sakura said, "what changed your mind?"

Sakura could see a faint blush crawl up his cheek, and slight wrinkles formed under his mask as he smiled widely, "Well, uh, you and I have had difficulties with finding time for romance…and although I love having you come over in the middle of the night to share my bed for a few hours and the stolen kisses we can occasionally gain during the day…I wanted more for us. At the inn, we can actually have an entire night to ourselves, and part of tomorrow too. I know it's not easy for you to date the hokage, so I wanted to show you that I can make time for you too."

Sakura smiled warmly at him, "You know," she said softly, "it wouldn't be so hard if our relationship was public."

Kakashi sighed, "I know…I want to tell people Sakura, but I know that…it won't be received well."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "I know…I'm hesitant to talk about it to anyone too…but I think it would be best if we tell people before someone finds out and spreads rumors."

Kakashi leaned forward on his desk, thinking about this. "You're right," he said, "we should tell a few friends about our relationship when we get back from our trip…they'll be shocked at first, but I hope people will see that our love is genuine."

"Yes, they will," Sakura said, leaning forward on the desk to touch her nose against his.

He smiled back at her, "But tonight, I want you all to myself. This will be our last little secret, you're the only one who knows what my real mission is tonight," he said suggestively.

Sakura kissed his masked face, she felt like leaping with joy at his words. "See you tonight," she crooned before leaving his office to finish her work for the day. She shook her hips seductively as she exited, teasing Kakashi and ultimately providing a distraction from his duties for him for the rest of the day.

/

Naruto grinned widely, accepting the thanks from the village leader who bowed graciously. "It was no problem dattebayo," Naruto said, feeling a little embarrassed with all the praise he was receiving for a simple mission.

"We are lucky to have your services Naruto and Sasuke," the village leader bowed once more before letting the two shinobi exit the village.

Naruto laughed to himself as they began their path back to Konoha. "That mission was quicker than I thought dattebayo!"

Sasuke chortled quietly, "The rogue ninja was easy to track down and capture. Piece of cake. I'm surprised Kakashi said you needed my help." He sounded slightly disgruntled at the thought. "I mean, you could've done that all by yourself! Heck, a genin squad could've completed that mission."

"Don't be so upset Sasuke, I don't mind an easy mission here and there. We got to meet some great people at the village, and they gave us amazing rice cakes to take home!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, how was it that Naruto could always see the bright side of everything? "Besides, I think Kakashi knew I was missing you dattebayo," Naruto said as he slid his hand casually into Sasuke's.

Sasuke's fingers entwined with Naruto's perfectly, like two puzzle pieces joining together to complete a picture. Sasuke gave Naruto a curt smile, "He doesn't know about us right?" he asked Naruto hesitantly. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to come out to the people of Konoha about his sexuality. He was rarely in Konoha as he was still traveling across the country, looking for solace and making his amends, and he wanted to go about this the right way. He felt he should at least tell Sakura personally about his preference for men. He knew she was always pining after him when they were young, and he wanted to break the news to her gently.

"No, for the hundredth time nobody knows," Naruto said. "I think Kakashi wanted me to keep tabs on you, and see how you are doing."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in his, it felt so good to have intimate human contact after years of being in the shadows, devoid of any good human relationship. Naruto had pulled him out of that darkness a few years previous, at the end of the 4th shinobi war. Sasuke owed all his happiness and fondest memories to Naruto. He didn't particularly want the memory of today to end either, it was rare that they got an opportunity to see one another these days. "Hey Naruto, maybe we don't have to go right back to Konoha…you did say we finished our mission early…maybe we can just spend a day or two together?" he suggested.

Naruto's blue eyes lit up with eagerness, and then he tackled Sasuke into a clumsy hug. "Yes Sasuke! That's a great idea dattebayo! I know just where we can go!" he cried as he squeezed Sasuke's back in a bone crushing hug.

"Let me go usuratonkachi," Sasuke warned. Naruto sometimes forgot his own strength.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke with an apologetic smile, "Oh sorry teme," he said.

Sasuke's features softened and a smile formed upon his lips as he stared lovingly at Naruto. "Dobe," he muttered before capturing Naruto's lips on his own into a sweet kiss. Naruto blushed and reciprocated, smiling into the kiss. He treasured each and every touch from Sasuke.

/

Sakura flung her bag onto the floor of their inn room and then plopped her own body smack in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling. "This bed is really big, and comfy!" she squealed.

Kakashi wasted no time in joining her on the bed. He jumped onto it next to her, causing her petite form to bounce up in the air a few inches. She laughed pleasantly and then turned her body to face him, with a wide loving smile plastered across her cheeks.

"Mmm," he said, "it is pretty comfortable." He closed his eyes peacefully. As hokage, there were many uncomfortable or sleepless nights for him. It felt soothing to be able to relax on a bed, even for just a moment.

But Sakura shook his head a little, snapping him out of it as she said, "hey don't fall asleep yet! It's only 7pm! You promised me a romantic evening!"

He opened his eyes lazily, "yeah I know, I haven't forgotten," he said, pulling his mask down to kiss her forehead. "The first thing planned for our romantic getaway is a nice dinner. I reserved a private room for us at a sushi restaurant close by."

"A private room!?" Sakura was surprised. Why did he go through all that trouble for her?

"I want our evening to be between just you and I. I want it to be special. I don't want the noisy chatter and bother of having others around us," he admitted. Perhaps it was selfish to rent out an entire room of a restaurant, but hey, it was just one night. The hokage deserved some privacy.

Sakura squealed with delight and rushed forward to kiss Kakashi fervently. He kissed her back while hugging her tight to his body, never daring to let go.

/

"Oh perfect! A sushi restaurant!" Naruto called as he spotted a good looking restaurant up ahead. It had taken them a few hours to get to their destination, and both were starving. The sun was nearing its resting place beyond the horizon.

"Kiyokawa," Sasuke read the name of the restaurant. "Naruto, this is a very classy, expensive place."

Naruto didn't seem fazed by this. "I don't get to see you often teme, I want to treat you to something nice for a change." He was very serious about this, so Sasuke just smiled warmly, and let his boyfriend lead them into the high-class sushi restaurant.

"Hello," Naruto said excitedly to the snooty looking hostess. "I'd like a table for two please!"

"Sorry sir, the wait will be at least an hour," said the hostess with an air of haughtiness as she looked him up and down with disgust. "Our main room is full."

"What about that back room there? I think I see some empty tables there," Naruto said, pointing to a room that could be barely seen behind a thick blurry windowpane. He could see the outline of two figures, but the rest of the room seemed empty.

"That room was rented out, it's a private party," the hostess said.

"What!?" Naruto asked incredulously. "A private party for two people?!"

"It's fine dobe, it doesn't look like they want our company anyways," Sasuke whispered quietly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto followed Sasuke out of the restaurant, looking crestfallen. "It's okay Naruto, we aren't dressed for a fancy place like that, we're dirty after our mission. Besides, I think there's a ramen joint just beyond the inn over there, we can go there instead, my treat."

Naruto's eyes twinkled with pure delight, he forgot all about being upset over the private party at the sushi restaurant. "You mean it!?" he asked Sasuke, acting like a small child.

"Yes dobe," Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto's happiness. Just the word 'ramen' made Naruto's face light up. Naruto cheered and ran to the ramen stand. Sasuke followed him, not bothering to run.

As they waited impatiently for their food, Naruto said, "I can't believe two people rented out an entire room for themselves at that restaurant. I wonder who would do such a thing dattebayo."

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, whoever it is probably has almost as much money as the hokage."


	2. Lemon Meringue Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy scene, part one ;)

"Thank you Kakashi, that was absolutely amazing," Sakura said as she clung to his arm. Her cheeks were a little flushed from the sake, her belly full of delicious sushi.

"Of course," Kakashi said before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"What's next for our romantic evening?" Sakura asked him.

Kakashi blushed a little, "Well –uh- I didn't exactly plan anything after this…I was thinking we could cuddle together in bed and then order room service for dessert."

"That sounds great," Sakura said, squeezing his arm, "I'm not hungry for dessert yet though."

"Yeah, I'm too full to eat another bite," Kakashi admitted.

"Hmm," Sakura eyed Kakashi and licked her lips sensually, "Maybe we should work off this meal by doing something active…" Kakashi nearly stopped in his tracks. Sakura chuckled coyly and grabbed his face, cupping it in her hands and pushing down his mask with her thumb. She kissed him, tilting her head back and letting his tongue explore her mouth. She parted the kiss and then brushed her lips against his ear, whispering softly, "Let's make love all night long."

Kakashi scooped Sakura up off the floor, swinging her up into his arms. She laughed, her eyes wide from the sudden gesture. "I love you Sakura," Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled widely, "I love you too."

Kakashi carried her to their room, and then laid her down gently on the bed. He crawled on top of her, locking her head between his outstretched arms. He wanted to take a good look at his beautiful girlfriend. They had made love countless times before, but her gorgeous looks never ceased to amaze him. He carefully unzipped her dress, letting her slide out of the silky material.

She was wearing matching black lace underwear. Her panties had a small pink bow on the front. Kakashi bit his lip looking at her sexy lingerie. But he knew that the real treasure lay beneath all that lace. He unclasped her bra with one hand and curved a finger under her panties with the other. Both garments came off with ease, allowing him to gaze upon Sakura in all her naked glory. Her face was tinted pink, and she looked a little self-conscious. Kakashi bent down and kissed her nose, "you are absolutely gorgeous," he told her through lavish kisses on her face. She giggled as his soft lips brushed against a ticklish spot under her ear. Goose bumps rose all over her skin as his fingers stroked up and down her smooth body.

Kakashi recaptured her lips in his, opening her mouth and letting their tongues glide up against each other. Her hips moved upwards, grinding against his body. He responded by grasping a handful of her hair and tugging gently. She then reached her hand on his crotch, rubbing against the hard bulge in his pants. She smirked into the kiss, "I think we should get you out of those before you tear them apart."

Kakashi grunted, not wanting to get off of her for even just a split second. He got up and quickly pulled down his pants, underwear included. He was about to hop back in bed when Sakura lifted up a finger, "Take off everything," she commanded. He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding his mask as well. She was the only person in the world who he felt comfortable being completely naked and vulnerable with. She grinned at him with pleasure.

He clambered back in bed, and Sakura gave him a mischievous smirk. "You lay down," she ordered. Kakashi was hesitant at first, usually he was on top during their previous sexual exploits. He wondered what she had in mind. Curiosity taking the better of him, he did as he was told, laying on his back.

Sakura straddled him, sitting on top of his hardened member, rubbing it against her entrance. She ran her fingers down his abs and stomach, pressing her nails into him ever so slightly. He groaned with pleasure at her touch. She then leaned forward, placing her tongue against one of his nipples, moving it in slow circles. She sucked on the nipple until it was hard, receiving groans and grunts from a squirming Kakashi underneath her. She thumbed the other nipple, feeling it harden from her touch. He grasped her waist, digging his fingers into her each time a wave of ecstasy coursed through his body. "Sa-ku-ra," he whispered.

Sakura lifted her face to lock eyes with him. Her eyes were burning with lustful fire, and it made Kakashi's heart stop for just a moment. She was so incredibly sexy, he could barely stand it. His member throbbed, and she felt the slight movement between her legs. She smirked at him and then bent over his abdomen again, going back to work on pleasing every inch of his body.

She ran her tongue down from his chest to his groin, stopping just above his twitching member. She teased him, clutching the base of his member and sticking out her tongue to barely touch the tip. It pulsed against the light touch, hardening even more. "Mmm, you are very horny," she purred. She wrapped her lips over the head, obtaining another groan of delight from her boyfriend. Then, slowly, she took his entire length into her mouth, sucking hard as she pulled up.

Her head began to move in a rhythmic bob, up and down as she took him into her mouth. Kakashi's legs tightened around her form, his hands grasped her hair, messing it up. She pulled up and down, keeping her cheeks tight around him and rubbing her tongue against his hardness. Kakashi groaned louder and louder as she pleased him, and the bed springs began to squeak as his hips thrusted up and down against the mattress.

It was around this time that Sakura realized that they were not the only ones in the inn involved in the act of love making. She heard the distinct noise of bed springs moving in the room next to them, but she ignored that thought as she worked her mouth and fingers dexterously over Kakashi's hardness.

Kakashi gave one more loud grunt and then pulled Sakura's head off of his member forcefully. She eyed him quizzically, noting the deep crimson blush that shadowed his entire body. "Sakura…if you keep going I'll lose control…get up here," he commanded her with a deep yearning in his musky voice.

Sakura slowly crawled her way back to his lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her body and turned her over on the bed in one swift movement. Now she was lying on her back, just the way he liked. He licked his lips as he surveyed her smooth, tender body, running his fingers gently across her chest and stomach.

He cusped her breasts in each hand, rubbing his thumb on her nipples, making them perk up quickly. Then he leaned in and kissed each nipple softly, eliciting moans from Sakura. He loved hearing her moan, it turned him on immensely. He attempted to ignore the loud groan he heard from the other side of the wall. Their inn mates were beginning to get louder, much to his displeasure.

Then, without warning, he grabbed her waist and hitched her groin upwards, her legs spread apart over his face. He smirked at her blushing face before sticking his tongue out to taste her wetness. She screamed with bliss as he dug his tongue into her deeper, grabbing her ass for support to keep her half-hoisted in the air. Her arms began to writhe as he sucked on her harder, tasting her sweet juices.

"Oh-oh-oh!" she moaned. "Sensei! Ah!" Kakashi felt a throb in his groin again. Sakura calling him 'sensei' was his secret kink.

He heard a deep groan of "Oh! Oh!" from the couple on the other side of the wall. Again, he tried to ignore the sound, focusing his attention on the pink haired beauty before him.

He finally let her legs rest upon the bed again, getting a different angle to please her as he pressed his hardened tongue against her clitoris, moving it in circles. She moaned again, grasping at his silver strands. "Keep going! I'm getting close!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi obeyed, watching her arch her back and scream with pleasure as she reached her orgasm. He pulled up slowly afterwards, watching her face contort with pure ecstasy. Her emerald eyes were glowing with admiration. She pulled his face towards hers, crushing her lips against his. Their bodies pressed up against each other, his member grazed against her entrance, feeling her wetness.

Kakashi broke the kiss and stared at his lovely girlfriend. "Sakura," he whispered. "I love you." She smiled up at him, trying to ignore the increasingly loud groans from the couple next door. It seemed they were picking up their pace, starting to get into it.

"I love you too," she said, spreading her legs open a little. Kakashi blinked in surprise, "I want you inside me," she said, blushing furiously.

Kakashi bent down to kiss her as he entered her. She moaned loudly into the kiss, breathing heavily. Once he was all the way inside of her, he began to thrust his hips, rocking back and forth in a gentle manner.

But Sakura was already wet and excited from reaching an orgasm earlier, so she pleaded Kakashi to move faster, to pound into her deeper. "Go fast! Faster!" she begged. She could hear the couple on the other side of the wall moving faster as well, and judging from the loud grunts and groans emanating from the other side, they were both male.

Kakashi began to sway his hips faster, pushing his member deeper inside of her. Sakura screamed again, clutching his hands and digging her nails into his skin. Kakashi grunted with each thrust, letting his primal instincts take over. He bent over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "let's show our neighbors just how loud we can be." She nodded in agreement.

Kakashi sat up on his knees, grabbing her waist for support as he continued to thrust faster and faster. "Ah! Ah! Oh! Right there sensei!" Sakura yelled, not letting back her moans and pants. Kakashi smiled widely, he loved her yells. It was music to his ears.

"Oh you've been a naughty student!" Kakashi said in response. Sakura beamed at him, they both loved to engage in dirty talk and role play sometimes. It heightned their nerves, and made their love making more intense.

At that moment, they heard loud responses from their neighbors. "I'm ready! Put it in!"

Sakura was squirming on the bed, losing her mind to the fog of sexual desire. Kakashi lifted her legs up a little more, creating a new angle to thrust into. "Yeah, I've been bad," she said, playing along with him. On his next thrust, she screamed louder than before, "RIGHT THERE!" He was sure he had hit her g-spot. He also had his thumb moving in a fast rhythmic circle on her clitoris, satisfying her further by stimulating all of her pleasure points.

"Ah! Stay still! I'm not in all the way yet!" It was another male voice from the other side of the wall. Sakura held in a chuckle, it seemed like those two were less practiced and not as well versed in the act of love making like she and Kakashi were. But she didn't have time to ponder over that voice…a voice that sounded quit familiar…

"AH!" she yelled again, her train of thought completely sidetracked as Kakashi plowed into her once more. She was getting close again.

"I-I'm almost there!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura tightened her thigh muscles, making her internal grip on Kakashi's member tighter. He threw his head back as a wave of powerful sensations sparked every nerve ending in his body.

He thrust into her once more, and both of them were pushed over the edge. Sakura's entire body shook with pleasure as she reached her second orgasm. She screamed loudly again, not able to formulate any real words. Kakashi pulled out just in time, releasing on her chest, letting his semen drip out onto her with his head still thrown back from the passionate sensations spiking throughout his veins.

He crashed down on top of Sakura, panting heavily, unable to utter a word as he caught his breath. Sakura enjoyed having his body pressed up against her own, even despite the stickiness of his seed on their bodies. As they lay still, their chests moving up and down for air, they couldn't help but listen to their neighbors.

"Right there! Oh, you're so tight!"

"Ah! Go slower dattebayo!"

"Sorry dobe, is this okay?"

"Yeah, teme…mmm I just have to get used to it again…it's been a while."

Sakura and Kakashi both froze the minute they heard the word 'dattebayo.' Neither said a word for several seconds, they continued to listen in horror to the unmistakable sounds of Naruto and Sasuke kissing as Sasuke thrust in and out of Naruto. The creaks of the bed began to get faster as they picked up the pace. Kakashi and Sakura were pale as they locked eyes with one another. The romantic mood from their love making had been sliced apart by their absolute shock.

"That's…" Sakura couldn't even say it out loud. She was flabbergasted.

"Naruto…" Kakashi continued, also at a loss for words. "And Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, oh the awkwardness of hearing your own teammates doing the nasty! I am evil, and a sucker for awkward as well as sexy/passionate moments haha. I hope you guys enjoy this lemon, there will be more next chapter too. I have to clue you all in on what Sasuke and Naruto were up to during this time ;) Comments are welcome and appreciated, thanks! This is just a fun little short story, no angst involved. Thanks for reading!


	3. Lemon Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy scene, part two ;)

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's right arm, dragging him into their room at the inn. "C'mon Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "this was your plan Naruto? To stay the night at a cheap inn? Isn't that a little cliché?" Sasuke complained.

Naruto laughed, Sasuke was always grumbling about something, but Naruto knew that Sasuke was secretly excited. They usually spent their nights together in the woods or a dark cave, far away from civilization. Naruto was happy to provide a bed for once for his nagging boyfriend.

Naruto opened the door to their tiny room and spread out his arms, "ta-da!" It wasn't much, but the bed was a little bigger than he had expected, so that was a plus. Naruto saw the sliver of a smile cross Sasuke's lips.

"I guess it would be nice to sleep in a bed with you for once," Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto squealed with delight, Sasuke was finally caving in to his idea.

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about anyone we know passing through here. It's only an hour from the village, so no one we know would be staying here since the village is so close dattebayo," Naruto reminded him. The main reason Sasuke was opposed to staying at inns with Naruto was that he didn't want to run into unexpected visitors. Sasuke was content with keeping his and Naruto's love life a secret for the time being. Things were easier that way.

Sasuke cast aside his cloak, revealing his missing left appendage. The nub where his arm used to be didn't faze Naruto in the least. Sasuke kept his lack of left arm hidden from the rest of the world though, mostly because he didn't like answering stupid questions about it. Naruto had nagged him for a while to get Tsunade to mend him, but he didn't quite see the point in that. The loss of his limb was a reminder to him of the sins from his past; a reminder never to make those mistakes again. But mostly, it was a reminder that Naruto would do anything for him. Sasuke felt lucky every day to have such a caring, loving person in his life.

Sasuke sat on the bed, testing out the firmness. It slumped slightly under him, the mattress was quite soft and springy. "Well, it's better than the dirt ground," Sasuke concluded.

Naruto smiled brightly and jumped onto the bed next to Sasuke before rolling around on it like an excited little kid. He heard an intense squeaking noise of bed springs, and looked up at Sasuke with shock, "is that our bed?"

Sasuke pointed to the wall behind the bed, "No dobe, that's our neighbors. Sounds like they are having sex…and we have to listen to it, ugh," he turned his face away with disgust. Naruto laughed and sat up on the bed, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. He heard a few soft moans from the room next door.

"Well, I know one way we can drown out the noise," Naruto said suggestively. He cupped Sasuke's face in his hands, turning it towards his own.

Sasuke gave him a knowing look, "Oh, now I see why you wanted a bed so badly," he said in a low voice. Naruto felt his heart flutter in his chest. They had only made love a few times, as their moments together were few and far between. Making love was still something new for them, but it was something they both enjoyed very much when they could get the chance. Naruto knew Sasuke was eager to be intimate with him again, although that Sasuke would ever admit it.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward slightly. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's soft lips brush up against his own in a tender kiss. Naruto pushed himself forward into the kiss, his hands brushing through Sasuke's dark hair. Naruto opened his mouth slightly, and Sasuke followed suit. Their kiss turned into passionate making out. Sasuke's right arm slid up and down Naruto's back. Naruto felt himself getting aroused already, so he pushed Sasuke gently, causing Sasuke and himself to fall sideways onto the bed, never breaking from their kiss.

"Hey," Sasuke said in defiance between kisses. Naruto laughed into their kiss, he knew Sasuke preferred to be the dominant one. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto, ruffling his blonde hair and untying his shinobi headband.

Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke, slipping his hands under Sasuke's shirt with impatient fingers. "Tch, fine," Sasuke said, lifting his shirt up over his head with Naruto's help. "But you get undressed too," Sasuke directed in a low tone.

Naruto sat up and flung his shirt off over his head with enthusiasm. Sasuke's eyes softened as he stared lustfully at Naruto's muscular abdomen. Naruto bent down over Sasuke again, letting their bodies press up together. The closeness of their bodies inflamed Naruto's desire, and he looked at Sasuke with pure admiration and awe. "You are so beautiful," he complimented. Sasuke blushed and furrowed his brow slightly.

"Usuratonkachi," he muttered under his breath. Naruto smiled, he knew Sasuke was flustered by his comment. Sasuke looked up straight into Naruto's eyes at that moment, and Naruto saw a gleam of impassioned craving. Sasuke wanted Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and rolled them over on the bed again so that he was on top of Naruto this time. Sasuke sat up, looking down at Naruto with a mischievous smirk. He ran his hand down Naruto's chest, slowly brushing his fingers along Naruto's skin, eliciting tiny goose bumps.

Sasuke heard another low grunt from the rowdy neighbors. Desperate to drown out that noise, Sasuke quickly unzipped Naruto's pants, pushing them off along with his underwear. "Oh!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. He wasn't used to Sasuke being so forward and sudden with his movements. Not that Naruto didn't like it.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's hardness. He was so easy to turn on. Sasuke curved his fingers over Naruto's length, slowly pulling up and down. Naruto closed his eyes from the electric pleasure that sparked through his nerves. Sasuke bent over and kissed Naruto's lips. Naruto reached his hands under Sasuke's body, fumbling with Sasuke's pants. He could feel a slight bulge in there, and that peaked his desire further.

Naruto finally succeeded in pushing off the last of Sasuke's clothing. Now both men were naked and vulnerable, their intense arousal clearly visible. Naruto began to rock his hips up and down from Sasuke's touch. "Mmm," he moaned, silently pleading for more.

Sasuke understood without words what Naruto wanted. He planted a few kisses along Naruto's chest and stomach, making a trail down towards Naruto's groin. Once there, he took Naruto's full length in his mouth, eliciting a deep growl from Naruto. The bed began to quiver as Sasuke moved his head up and down, with Naruto's twitching body beneath him.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and continued to groan as Sasuke sucked on him. Unfortunately for them, they could both still hear the lustful cries of the couple next door to them. "Oh-oh-oh!" cried a female voice laced with longing, "Sensei! Ah!" Naruto cringed at the mention of 'sensei.' He wondered who those perverts were…was that woman really doing it with her teacher?

But he didn't have more than a few seconds to linger on the matter. Sasuke was moving his head faster now, and Naruto screamed out with yearning, "Oh! Oh!"

Sasuke slowed down and pulled up gradually, passing his tongue over Naruto's length one more time teasingly. "Don't come yet," Sasuke warned him as he sat up, staring down at Naruto. A slight blush tinged Naruto's whiskered cheeks, he directed his sapphire eyes towards Sasuke's. His dark orbs were fiery with passion.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's length, running his fingers gently up and down, teasing his lover. Sasuke groaned, which turned Naruto on even more. Naruto slid his body down on the bed, so that he was faced with Sasuke's member. He smirked slyly before pushing his tongue up and tasting Sasuke, making Sasuke's legs buckle slightly. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder for support as Naruto slowly took Sasuke's length into his mouth. He sucked hard on Sasuke, forming a tight seal with his lips. Sasuke groaned again, his legs beginning to shake.

"Keep going! I'm getting close!" yelled the woman next door at the top of her lungs. Naruto masked the noise by moaning as he worked on pleasing Sasuke. Sasuke bent his body forward, nearly losing his balance as his body was gripped with pleasure.

Naruto released his hold on Sasuke, knowing that if he kept going Sasuke would soon reach his limit. He wanted to preserve Sasuke's energy for what was coming next.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto, laying his body down and grabbing Naruto's face. He brought Naruto's lips to his, kissing him with heightened fervor. Naruto moaned into the kiss, allowing Sasuke to clamber on top of him again. They heard more intense bed spring squeals from the room next door.

Sasuke parted their kiss and began to nip and suck on Naruto's neck, intending to leave a mark. Naruto groaned greatly again, feeling his bliss spike once more. Sasuke stopped his love bites and looked at Naruto's red swollen neck with enjoyment. He then placed two fingers in Naruto's mouth, silently instructed Naruto to suck on his slender fingers. Naruto did so, knowing what would happen next. He parted his legs slightly, allowing Sasuke easy entrance.

Sasuke pushed one wet finger into Naruto's hole, stretching him out nice and easy. He was always gentle with Naruto, never wanting to cause his lover pain. But Sasuke was feeling a little impatient today. It had been a few weeks since they last had the chance to make love, and Sasuke was now realizing how much he craved the feeling of being inside Naruto again.

As he moved his finger in and out of Naruto, eliciting more groans and grunts from the blonde, they heard another cry from the woman next door, "Go fast! Faster!" Sasuke thrust another finger into Naruto suddenly, making Naruto gasp sharply. But Naruto did not refuse Sasuke's advances. In fact, he had a look of eagerness on his face, as though he too couldn't wait.

Sasuke placed a third finger inside Naruto, and Naruto's eyes shot open with shock. "Is this ok?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, clenching his jaw a little but soon relaxing as he got used to the feeling again. They were making their bed springs squeak loudly as Naruto rocked his body back and forth against Sasuke's fingers.

They then heard another cry from the loud woman, "Ah! Ah! Oh! Right there sensei!" She seemed to be purposefully louder this time, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Oh you've been a naughty student!" a male voice responded. Sasuke's ears perked up at the voice, it sounded very familiar indeed. But he didn't want to think about that right now. Naruto was squirming uncontrollably as Sasuke's fingers slid in and out. Naruto felt stretched out and ready.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up, sitting him on top of his lap. "Are you ready dobe?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto's entrance was seated on top of Sasuke's throbbing member.

Naruto nodded and cried out "I'm ready! Put it in!" while lifting his hips up and then bringing his entrance down on Sasuke's member. Sasuke wondered if Naruto yelled that out in order to spite their loud neighbors. He smirked naughtily. He liked the idea of competing for loudness.

Naruto slowly slid down on Sasuke's length, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable pinch. If they were able to do this more often, maybe it wouldn't be initially painful for Naruto each time. Sasuke let Naruto take his time. He hoped Naruto would hurry though, the couple next door were getting louder, their headboard was shaking roughly against the wall. "RIGHT THERE!" the intense scream of the woman next door shocked Naruto, and he began to rock his hips up and down on Sasuke quite unexpectedly. Sasuke wasn't even in all the way yet, and it was hard for him to maintain his seated balance with only one arm.

Naruto nearly slipped off as Sasuke tried to direct him, "Ah! Stay still! I'm not in all the way yet!" Sasuke warned. Naruto smiled sheepishly, fixing his angle and trying again. Sasuke moaned deeply with pleasure as he finally entered Naruto completely.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist while thrusting his hips into him slowly. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes forcefully, still trying to get used to Sasuke's girth. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips into a kiss, trying to soothe him. Naruto kissed him back passionately, feeling his member pulse as his arousal intensified.

As Naruto rode up and down Sasuke, he got more comfortable with the feeling. Naruto hummed with delight as Sasuke picked up the pace. They were rocking in a steady rhythm, picking up their velocity with each drive.

"AH!" the woman yelled again; it sounded to Sasuke and Naruto like she was getting close, much to their relief.

"I-I'm almost there!" the man gasped in response to his lover. They heard another hard rock of the bed and the headboard, and then quiet. Sasuke sighed in relief. It seemed like they were finished.

He allowed himself to lose control as he thrust into Naruto deeper, feeling Naruto's muscles clench tightly around him. "Right there! Oh, you're so tight!" Sasuke cried, raising his voice higher than normal to get back at their rowdy neighbors.

"Ah! Go slower dattebayo!" Naruto cried at Sasuke's sudden deep, harsh thrust.

"Sorry dobe, is this okay?" Sasuke asked tenderly, slowing down again.

"Yeah, teme…mmm I just have to get used to it again…it's been a while," Naruto said, caressing Sasuke's cheek. "You can go a little faster," he urged, biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke pushed in forcefully once more, careful of his angle. Naruto screamed, but this time with pure ecstasy. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, digging his nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke growled from the touch. Steadily, he rocked in and out of Naruto, eliciting moans of delight from his blonde lover.

"Mmm, touch me!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke obeyed, grabbing his member and jerking it in rhythm with his movements inside Naruto. Naruto panted heavily, and Sasuke breathed in deeply, trying not to lose his cool. He was crazed with lust and love.

With Sasuke's only arm busy on Naruto's member, Naruto took control of the situation, moving his body up and down over Sasuke. He held tightly to his boyfriend, keeping them both sitting up and stable. Sasuke's legs began to compress, he was getting close.

Naruto's length pulsed and twitched from the immense sensations he was receiving from being both touched and penetrated. Sasuke picked up his pace again, moving deeper into Naruto and hitting a certain spot that made Naruto howl with surprise. "Right there!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smiled dirtily and hit that spot again. Naruto's body trembled and his back arched as he hit his orgasm. His semen squirted forth, splashing against Sasuke's body.

The sight of Naruto losing control from coming pushed Sasuke over the edge. He released his grasp on Naruto's member and gripped Naruto's waist for support as he came inside him. He gritted his teeth, growling heavily and panting as his seed was released into his lover.

When they had both finished, they locked eyes, gasping for breath. Naruto smiled brightly, brushing back some of Sasuke's hair from his sweaty face. He was still sitting on top of Sasuke. Carefully, he sat up, feeling Sasuke's semen drip out of him. He then laid down on the bed, feeling exhausted from the endeavor.

Sasuke laid next to him, and Naruto nuzzled his head against Sasuke's left shoulder. Once they had caught their breath again, Sasuke turned and wrapped his right arm over Naruto. His fingers mindlessly trailed over Naruto's side, going up and down. Naruto smirked, "Now aren't you glad I decided to get us a room at the inn?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yes dobe, I admit it was a good idea." Naruto laughed with satisfaction. "The only annoyance was our loud neighbors," Sasuke added.

"Yeah, I guess that can't be helped. But I think they got a taste of their own medicine with us being louder," Naruto said with an impish smile. Sasuke nodded in agreement and captured Naruto's lips in another kiss.

They kissed silently for a few moments, letting their increased heartbeat slow back to its normal pace. As they kissed on the bed, they heard their inn mates pipe up again. The words that they heard made them go numb.

"Kakashi! I can't believe you brought your make-out tactics book here!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Sakura, keep your voice down! That's just in case we have down time. My wallet is on the other side of my pack."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately broke their kiss to look at each other with dismay. Naruto nearly yelled out in shock, but Sasuke quickly clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, quieting him. Naruto nodded, thinking better of his impulsive reaction. Sasuke released his hand and Naruto whispered in a frantic voice, "That's Kakashi and Sakura, we just heard them having sex." His face was pale white.

Sasuke felt dread crawl into his stomach, "I know dobe. And you realize they heard us too? They probably already figured out it's us."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "but how can they tell dattebayo!?"

"Shh!" Sasuke warned. He leaned in closer to Naruto and whispered, "you're the only person on this planet who uses that weird verbal tic, that's how."

Naruto's face grew hot, "oh man, what do we do?"


	4. Confrontation and Cake

Sakura was still holding the make-out tactics novel in her hand, disgruntled that Kakashi had brought along his favorite dirty book on their romantic getaway. Kakashi hung up the phone on the side table and looked at Sakura apologetically, "Sorry Sakura, I always bring that with me out of habit. Besides, don't you think it would be fun to someday act out some of the sex scenes in the book? It would be fun role play."

Sakura's cheeks tinted pink at his comment, and then a devious smile formed on her lips, "Oh, I see why you brought it along. Do you think of me when you read this smut?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi turned red in the face but didn't deny her assumption. Sakura laughed and hopped back in bed with him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You are so dirty Kakashi," she hummed. He rolled his eyes, growing a deeper shade of crimson.

He got off the bed and started searching the floor for something. "I can't find my mask, where did it go?"

"Why do you need it? I don't always get to see your handsome face, can't you keep it off for the rest of the night?" Sakura pleaded.

"Room service will be here soon with our dessert and I don't plan on showing them my face," Kakashi retorted. Sakura sighed and bent down to help him find his mask. She found it under the bed, somehow it had ended up there during the heat of their intimate encounter earlier.

As Sakura handed it to a grateful Kakashi, she whispered, "What are we going to do about them?" she pointed her thumb in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke's room. They had gotten awfully quiet after they finished their raucous activities. Sakura was starting to wonder if they had heard her yelling about the make-out tactics book.

"Like I said before, we'll just pretend that we never heard them. If they never find out that we're here, then we can avoid the whole thing," Kakashi said as he slid the black mask back on his face. Sakura pouted audibly as his gorgeous features were hid from view again.

"What if they know we're here though?" Sakura asked, still in a low voice.

"They don't." Kakashi stated simply.

"How would you know that?" Sakura asked him. Sure he was the hokage, but he wasn't an all knowing powerful deity.

"If Naruto knew it was us, don't you think he would have come bursting in here already pointing his finger at us and yelling?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, that sounded like something Naruto would do. But she still wasn't convinced. "But-" her voice was cut off as she heard a loud knock on their door.

"Ah there's our dessert now," Kakashi said in a delightful tune.

/

"We should just go over there and get this out of the way," Naruto said again. He was pacing across the room, he felt on edge.

"No dobe. We're not going to spoil their evening with a pointless conversation. If they wanted a confrontation, they would've already come over here. They obviously want to pretend like none of this ever happened." Sasuke said.

"But what if Sakura goes around telling people about us?" Naruto asked, "I mean, she did have a crush on you for ages…she might be really mad right now."

"She didn't sound too upset while she was being pounded by Kakashi," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed, "Are you jealous Sasuke?"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke spat back, "of course not. I never liked her like that, obviously. I always liked you." His face turned beet red as he admitted this, and he turned his body away, trying to hide his embarrassment. But Naruto noticed.

"Aw Sasuke!" he threw his arms around his humiliated lover. Sasuke grunted indifferently, still bothered by the fact that Kakashi and Sakura no doubt knew about their relationship now. This was not the way he intended to have anyone find out.

Still not letting go of Sasuke, Naruto added, "I think it would be easier to just talk about this now, get it off our chests dattebayo. I mean, aren't you curious about how they got together?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly.

"Oh c'mon! The tension is killing me! They are probably thinking the same thing right now!" Naruto cried.

"Be quiet, they'll hear you. I'd rather us all just ignore this entire event. I knew coming here was a bad idea." Sasuke grumbled.

-Knock knock-

Someone was wrapping at their door, or at least that's what it sounded like to Naruto. He rushed to answer it, wondering if it was Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke tried to stop Naruto from answering the door, but it was too late.

/

Kakashi swung the door open a crack, but realized he needed to open it all the way to let the server with his large tray into their room. The server nodded respectfully to Kakashi before entering their room with the trays of desserts. Kakashi was about to step back inside when he heard a distinct cry.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi whipped around and faced Naruto, feeling his stomach drop. Why oh why did Naruto have to open his door at that moment?!

"Naruto shh!" Kakashi said, placing a finger in front of his lips, feeling his face heat up. He had been trying so hard to avoid this.

Naruto was leaning against the doorframe, with an odd look on his face. It was a mixture of smugness, slight embarrassment and confusion. Kakashi had never seen anything like it before. It made his cheeks warmer as he realized that Naruto did indeed recognize his voice across the thin walls…

"Well are we just going to pretend like we all didn't overhear…anything? Or are we going to acknowledge each other?" Naruto asked, loudly enough for all four of them to hear. Sakura flinched from within the room. She had just finished tipping the server, who was leaving now with a perplexed look written on his face.

"Naruto…why?" Kakashi asked, feeling totally abashed. He realized that this was a team 7 reunion, and they had not had a reunion since…well, since the end of the 4th shinobi war. This was certainly the most awkward way to reunite with his former students…why had he gotten himself mixed up in all this?

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, signifying to him that she was there behind him. She seemed so small at that moment, trying to hide herself behind his towering figure. She slowly stepped out and locked eyes with Naruto, seeing him in a new light. How long had he known he was gay? When had he given up his desire for her?

"Because," Naruto said, answering Kakashi's unformulated yet clear question. He was completely red in the face, "We were all a team…and we should be able to talk about these things and not ignore them…team members are supposed to have open communication dattebayo." He looked into his room then and yelled, "Sasuke get over here!" An indiscriminate grumbling was barely heard from within Naruto's inn room.

Sakura wanted to hide herself behind Kakashi again, her heart was in her throat. She felt so uncomfortable at that moment. Kakashi felt like running away too. He would've preferred to do paperwork all night than have this awkward conversation that Naruto apparently didn't want to disregard. That damn knuckleheaded ninja…he could never just let things be.

But, being the oldest one there and the former teacher, Kakashi decided he should make some sort of executive decision about all of this. "Naruto and Sasuke, you can come in our room and have some dessert. We can talk about…all of this in there," he said while making ludicrous gestures with his arms. He felt totally graceless at that moment, as though his limbs were failing him due to an overload of embarrassment.

Sakura looked at him as though he had sprouted three extra heads. "You want to invite them in for cake?!" she half-whispered in a high pitched voice that was very unlike her normal tone.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke responded with slight malice, finally appearing in the doorway.

"I'd like some chocolate," Naruto said. Kakashi snorted an awkward chuckle. Their responses were so typical of them, and it brought back memories of when they were younger during their missions as genin. The nostalgia of those past moments was quite ironic given their current situation.

"Well, if anyone has a better suggestion, let me know. I don't really fancy the idea of talking about this in the open hallway," Kakashi said.

"Ugh whatever, get in here you two. You just had to confront us, didn't you Naruto?" Sakura said, exasperated. She led them all into their room, pulling out the chairs by the small desk for Naruto and Sasuke to sit on.

"Hey, don't blame me for all this!" Naruto said defensively as they entered the room. "It's not my fault we all decided to come here on the same night."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked inside Kakashi and Sakura's inn room. His eyes swept the floor until he sat down, then he gave furtive, irritated glances towards Naruto. Naruto sat next to Sasuke, seemingly oblivious to his glowering. Kakashi and Sakura sat across from them on the edge of the bed as there were no other chairs in the room. Kakashi grabbed a slice of the cake they ordered, offering it up uncomfortably to his guests. Sasuke refused with a grunt and Naruto took the slice, but did not take a bite. The four of them waited in uncomfortable silence for someone to break the ice.

"So…" It was Naruto who spoke up first, naturally. "You're pretty loud in bed Sakura." He wasn't sure what made him want to say that; he regretted it immediately.

Sakura sat up with both fists ready to pummel him, "That's it! End of discussion!" she said. Kakashi was one step ahead of her though, he grabbed her under her arms, restraining her.

"Relax Sakura. Naruto is an idiot," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura took a deep breath and sat herself down next to Kakashi, who kept a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders. Naruto looked incredulously at Sasuke, "Hey!" he said.

"Well, you are dobe," Sasuke replied. He was still angry at Naruto for opening the door when it was obvious that the knocking was intended for the next room.

"Can I just ask you two…were you ever going to tell us?" Sakura asked, feeling her temple pulse. She then looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, "Especially you. I waited a year for you to return my letters…to do something! Why didn't you tell me then?!"

Sasuke looked upon her sheepishly. He hadn't even told Naruto about that. He was still in a rather dark place after the 4th shinobi world war. He had travelled for many months trying to reprieve himself of his sins. He went to various villages to make amends with people he hurt. It was not an easy journey, and he couldn't handle answering Sakura's messages at that point in his life. He shirked them all off, promising to himself that he would write to her later. Unfortunately, later never came.

"What does she mean by that?" Naruto asked, rounding on his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Sakura, that wasn't right of me, I know," he looked at Naruto, "she sent me some letters while I was away for the first year, before I had contact with anyone. I used that time for myself to make amends with some of the people I had hurt over the years…I couldn't bring myself to answer your letters, a decision which I regret now. But I wasn't dating Naruto at that time. I wasn't even in contact with him."

"So then, when did," Sakura gestured at the two of them, "all this happen?"

"We started dating about eight months ago," Naruto said. "And what about you guys?"

"Oh, uh, Sakura and I have been seeing each other for over a year now," Kakashi admitted, still feeling very uncomfortable with this whole ordeal.

"That long!?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was 19 when we started going on dates…I started helping Kakashi out more when he became hokage. I got over Sasuke by that time too, realizing that he would never be returning my letters or coming back anytime soon…" Sakura said, glowering at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura, really. I should've told you in person, I meant to, I didn't mean for you to find out like this," he said with downcast eyes.

"I'm not mad that you never returned my affections, I'm just mad that you couldn't write me back at least once and tell me how you felt…and I'm mad I'm finding out about you two dating 8 months later!" she said, her inflection rising an octave.

"Well, you're not really one to talk Sakura. You've been dating Kakashi longer than that and we had no clue," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Kakashi is the hokage, we can't just go around telling people we're dating," Sakura said with a somewhat haughty tone.

"Well it would be worse if someone found out accidentally and started spreading rumors, didn't that thought ever occur to you? Besides, who really cares about the hokage's love life?" Sasuke asked. While Sasuke and Sakura went back and forth, Kakashi had bent down over the bed to rummage for something in his pack. He licked his lips when he found what he was searching for.

Sakura stopped her slightly heated row with Sasuke to look questioningly over at Kakashi. He pulled out a bottle of fine sake from his bag. He got up and grabbed four plastic complimentary cups from the side table. "I think we could all use some," he said as he opened the sake.


	5. Acceptance

Naruto's eyes lit up, and Sakura knew exactly what he was thinking. But after pouring the drinks and handing them each a hefty cup, Kakashi turned around from Sasuke and Naruto, pulled down his mask quickly, and took a large swig. Naruto looked completely crestfallen.

"Aw c'mon! If Sakura gets to see what you look like under that mask, then Sasuke and I should too!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi turned around, his mask back on. "Nope, that privilege is only for her," Kakashi said with a clear smirk under the thin material. Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke, with a more serious tone, "A lot more people than you might think actually care about my private doings…when I tell people that I'm dating Sakura, I have to do it the right way. I want you both to promise me that you won't go around telling anyone about us."

"Of course," Sasuke said, "as long as you two promise to keep us a secret as well." Naruto nodded next to him, agreeing with his boyfriend's statement.

"Why exactly are you guys keeping your relationship a secret?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Well, it's not easy telling people something like that dattebayo," Naruto said, his cheeks turning pink again, "I mean, I never really thought I was gay until…" Naruto blushed uncontrollably and didn't finish his sentence. He looked like he would like to hide behind Sasuke.

"Until what?" Sakura asked, her interest peaked.

"Until Sasuke kissed me," Naruto confessed, feeling totally embarrassed saying it out loud. The memory of that kiss still gave him butterflies. Sakura smiled at him, it was good to see that he was genuinely happy. "If I tell people in the village that I'm dating Sasuke, people will laugh at me." Naruto took a sip of his sake then to hide his blushing face.

"You really think your friends and comrades would disrespect your life decisions like that?" Kakashi asked him. "You've proven yourself to be the village hero, I doubt anyone will laugh at you for being gay. You and Sasuke are happy together, your friends should understand that."

"Thanks for the cheerful pep talk Kakashi, but in reality things never go the way you expect them to," Sasuke said sourly. "I'm still away from the village most of the time, and I don't want nasty rumors going around about Naruto and I while I'm not there. I'd like to handle this my own way. We were planning to tell you both first actually, the next time we got the chance." Sasuke looked into his cup of sake with slight disgust, but decided to take a sip anyways. He blinked his eyes in surprise and muttered, "hmm, this is actually quite good."

"Listen, we won't tell anyone about you two, but I think you should tell all our friends soon. Kakashi and I are planning to let out our secret after this little vacation. The spring festival is in a few days, we were thinking to go as a couple and tell everyone there." Sakura admitted. She took a big gulp of the sake, letting the smooth liquid warm her body. Kakashi refilled everyone's cups without asking if they wanted more or not. Sakura shrugged and took another sip.

"Maybe you two could come as well," Kakashi said, thinking about this as he spoke, "The spring festival is a big deal, and you haven't been back to the village in years Sasuke. Wouldn't you like to come by and say hello to everyone?"

"Tch, I've been gone from the village since way long before the Great War. I lost contact with almost everyone there. The only people I really care for there are you three," Sasuke said, realizing too late his admission of affection for team 7. Naruto sighed lovingly and started rubbing Sasuke's back. Sasuke gave him a look but did not make any movement to refuse the backrub.

"Well, think of it as part of your repentance, don't you feel you owe the people of Konoha an apology? It's never too late to reconnect the bonds between your old classmates and sensei." Kakashi said. As the hokage, it was his duty to keep the peace among the village.

"I think it's a great idea!" Naruto piped up. His cheeks were already tinged pink from the alcohol.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, "you really want to announce to the world that you're gay at a spring festival?"

Naruto looked taken aback for a moment, but then defended his stance, "Well, I'm honestly tired of keeping it a secret dattebayo. I mean, I've been the town loser before, if that's what happens again, I can handle it. Sometimes it's a lot of pressure being known as the hero of the Great War haha," he admitted.

"That wouldn't happen," Sakura said, somewhat defensively, "I wouldn't let you two get picked on for something like that. Your sexual choice is your own. If you two make each other happy, then everyone else will see that and should accept it."

"That's…quite a different stance from your anger earlier," Sasuke said, surprised by her willingness to back them up.

"I forgive you guys, of course. I think I always knew anyways. The way you two talked about each other in the past…it was more than just friendly talk. You two care about each other deeply, anyone can see that. I'm happy for you two," Sakura rambled on. The sake was starting to get to her a little.

Naruto blushed, feeling a tad self-conscious by her empowering words. "So, you're really okay with us dating?"

"Yeah of course," Sakura said.

Naruto eyed Kakashi questioningly, and he nodded, "Of course we accept it," Kakashi said. Naruto jumped up and hugged the two of them, grateful that they didn't judge Naruto or Sasuke for their sexual preference. He realized he had nothing to worry about with them. They were his best friends after all.

"We accept your relationship, and we're happy for you both," Kakashi restated, "but I for one hope to never listen in on your love making ever again," he added.

Sasuke and Naruto both blushed a dark crimson. Sasuke grunted in reply, "Well I hope I never have to listen to you two either. All that 'sensei' and 'teacher' stuff was disturbing." Sasuke downed his drink at that moment, not wishing to be sober anymore.

Sakura laughed nervously, "haha, yeah, we –um- role play sometimes but-"

Kakashi cut off her awkward sentence with a wave of his hands, "Can we just not talk about this anymore?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be good dattebayo," Naruto agreed.

"But-" Sakura said hesitantly. She took another sip of the sake, not sure if she should continue. It seemed like something was still bothering her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I want to know what you think about Kakashi and I dating? I mean, is it really weird? I know there's an age difference and he was my sensei once, but it's not like we had romantic feelings back then. Things changed when I was older and when I started working for him more. Our relationship of sensei and student changed into something different," Sakura rambled on again. Sake had this strange ability to open her up more than usual.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with tenacity, "Are you both happy together?" he asked with seriousness.

"Yes," Kakashi and Sakura both answered simultaneously.

"Then that's all that matters. Age is just a number really. And Sakura old enough to make her own decisions about who to give her heart to. I'm glad she chose you Kakashi, I know you would never hurt her," Naruto said. Sakura looked close to joyful tears at his heartwarming words. "Don't you agree Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking towards him for support.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it," Sasuke stated simply. That was all that Sakura needed. She felt like a heavy boulder had been lifted from her chest. She was so worried that her friends wouldn't accept her when they found out that she was in love with her former sensei. She thought people might tease her and say she was being 'used' by Kakashi for sex. She was so happy to hear that her two best friends understood and accepted their relationship.

She couldn't hold back the cascade of tears that ran down her cheeks. "Sakura, why are you crying?" Kakashi asked, trying to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm just so relieved. I was worried that no one would understand our love. I have hope now that we can reveal our secret to others and things will be okay," she said through whimpers. Kakashi smiled and pulled her close to him. She sniffled one last time, not wanting her emotions to get the best of her.

"Haha," Naruto laughed brightly.

"What's so funny usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked.

"It just feels like old times, but in a different way dattebayo. Sakura was always crying about something, and usually Kakashi would know the right thing to say. And I was always chasing after you. We've all matured in our own ways, but in other ways, we're still the same," he said.

"That makes no sense," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi chuckled, he felt like he could understand Naruto's meaning through his jumbled statement. He felt the same way. There was a sense of closeness, a deep bond, between the four of them that nothing could tear apart. Even awkward situations like this could be mended. They always came out on top, and always stronger and wiser than before.

Kakashi lifted his half-full plastic cup up, feeling bold all of a sudden. "Cheers," he said, "to team seven." They all clinked their plastic cups and took a sip, Kakashi turning around again to hide his face from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where did you get this sake anyways?" Sakura wanted to know. She noticed that it was an extremely expensive bottle as Kakashi poured them all another full glass each.

"It was a gift from Lady Tsunade when I became hokage. I promised her I would drink it with her…but I wanted to have something nice for our evening…and now the four of us are drinking it," Kakashi explained. He hoped Tsunade would someday understand.

"Hey wait, and there's cake!" Naruto exclaimed, remembering the almost forgotten dessert. He took a bite of the chocolate cake and moaned with delight. "Mmmm so good," he said with a mouthful.

Sakura laughed at him and grabbed a slice for herself and Kakashi. "Thanks again," Naruto said, indicating the crumbs on his plate.

"Yeah, no problem," Kakashi said before turning around to take a bite of his own slice.

"It does feel nostalgic, doesn't it?" Sasuke commented, "The four of us haven't been together like this in a long time."

"Yeah dattebayo, that's what I was trying to say," Naruto agreed. "This sorta reminds me of that one time we had to stay at that spooky hotel for a mission. I remember wanting to stay near you three in case there were any ghosts haha!"

"You were such a loser back then, how is it possible that a ninja is afraid of ghosts?" Sasuke asked with a rare smile. He took another sip of the sake, allowing a rose tint to form over his cheeks.

"Hahaha! He's still afraid of ghosts, aren't you Naruto?" Sakura asked mockingly.

"No! I'm definitely not dattebayo!" Naruto cried. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke laughed at him, and then Naruto joined in, unable to control the contagious mirth.

The tension they had felt before was completely gone, they were able to laugh it off and enjoy themselves. They continued to reminisce about old missions and memories, laughing about the good times they shared together all those years ago. They also kept on drinking, feeling nice and toasty. It was the first time in a long time that team seven felt completely at ease and open with one another.

As the night wore on, they also began to feel the drowsiness of the alcohol. It was getting late as well. "Naruto –hic- I think we should get back to our room soon," Sasuke said in a slurred voice. He turned to his lover and was shocked to see Naruto snoozing on his shoulder. "Ah, when did this happen?" Sasuke asked, mostly to himself.

Sakura laughed, it was pretty cute seeing those two acting lovey-dovey. She felt pretty tired too though, and she was also quite tipsy. Without saying a word to anyone, she let her body fall back onto the bed. She immediately began to doze off.

Kakashi took one look at her and then glanced back to Sasuke. "Well, looks like I'm going to sleep now," he said.

"Hmm, I'll have to carry Naruto. How annoying," Sasuke muttered. Kakashi was snuggling himself up next to Sakura, placing a protective arm over her, not really listening to Sasuke.

Sasuke attempted to scoop Naruto up in his arm, but he stumbled along the way. The room was spinning fast, so he carefully laid down on the floor, placing Naruto next to him. He figured he would wait until the spins left him before trying to carry Naruto again.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to help the dizzying effect of the alcohol. Before he knew it, he was in a deep slumber next to his blonde lover on the floor of Kakashi and Sakura's inn room.


	6. Spring Festival

Sasuke groaned, feeling his head throbbing uncomfortably. He felt something warm wrapped around his waist. He looked down with a smile to see Naruto's arm casually holding him as he continued to snore. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of Naruto and himself laying on Sakura and Kakashi's inn floor. It was so typical of them- they finally got the nerve to get a room with a bed and they didn't even end up sleeping in that bed.

Sasuke gently patted Naruto's face in an attempt to wake the sleeping blonde. Naruto yawned loudly, and Sasuke felt his heart leap in his throat. He glanced over at the bed and saw that Kakashi and Sakura were still out like a light. "Phew," he muttered. "C'mon, let's get to our room before they wake up," Sasuke whispered. It was embarrassing enough to realize that they had fallen asleep on their floor in the first place. He didn't particularly want Sakura and Kakashi to find out that they had slept on their floor.

Naruto grumbled something unintelligible but got up and followed Sasuke out the door. They closed it gently and tiptoed back to their adjacent room.

Naruto immediately crawled back in the bed, snuggling up under the covers. "What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Going back to sleep, what does it look like?" Naruto replied. He wasn't always a little ball of sunshine when he first awoke. Sasuke smirked.

"Fine. I still have a headache anyways," Sasuke said as he got in bed next to Naruto. Naruto immediately turned around and cuddled up against Sasuke's warm chest. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto, rubbing his hand up and down his back gently.

They both fell back asleep in an instant, embracing the slumber to rid them of the fogginess in their heads from drinking too much sake.

/

Kakashi blinked a few times before looking at the clock on their wall, surprised by how late he and Sakura slept in. The empty bottle of sake laid on the floor, with four empty cups beside it. Kakashi was in no rush to wake his sleeping beauty. He brushed aside some pink strands from her face, watching her peaceful slumber.

She wiggled her nose at his light touch and slowly opened her green eyes. "Ka-kashi?" she yawned. "What time is it? Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"It's nearly 10. And I suspect those two went back to their room," Kakashi replied.

"Huh, I could've sworn I saw them fall asleep on the floor," Sakura said.

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, they were so drunk they couldn't make it back to their room last night. I heard them get up around 7, but I pretended to be asleep still. We probably shouldn't mention it to them, I think we've all dealt with enough embarrassment for the time being."

"Agreed," Sakura said, stretching before she got out of bed.

…

Sakura didn't see Sasuke or Naruto over the next few days. By the time she and Kakashi checked out of their inn room, Sasuke and Naruto had already left. They reported in with Kakashi briefly about their mission back at the village, but did not speak to him about what had happened the night before. Sasuke said he would get back to his travels, and Naruto was busy doing some teaching at the Academy. He was asked to help with the new classes by giving speeches about the war and demonstrating some simple beginner techniques.

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror one more time. She was wearing her favorite green kimono, one that matched perfectly with her eyes. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun, with floral embellishments. She looked good, she had to admit. She was still nervous though. The day of the spring festival had finally arrived.

A loud knock on her door alerted her to Kakashi's presence. She opened to find the hokage there, dressed in his most formal attire with the hokage sama hat. His presence was domineering, to say the least.

"Wow," she breathed as she stared up at him.

His eyes crinkled upwards as he smiled, "You ready?" Sakura nodded and took his hand in hers. It was the first time they were walking hand in hand in public, and as they headed for the heart of the village, people were already beginning to turn heads.

The streets were filled with people and market stands all around. The sweet smells of sugar coated treats and delectable meats tinged the air, making Sakura sigh pleasantly. Bright colors swam before their eyes as various merchants showed off their products with glee. A small stage was set up in the center of it all, with a microphone set up and ready for the hokage to come and welcome the beginning of spring.

As they flowed through the crowd, Sakura saw familiar faces. It was only a matter of time before they ran into one of her friends, or Kakashi's.

"Kakashi!" it was Might Guy's firm voice that echoed above the crowd. He wheeled himself over in his chair, with a bright grin and a thumbs up. Rock Lee was in tow behind him.

"Hey Guy," Kakashi greeted. Guy had noticed Sakura's presence, and he was looking between the two of them, baffled. They were still holding hands.

"Oh, what is this?" Rock Lee cried in surprise as he caught up with his sensei.

"Hello Rock Lee," Kakashi said before clearing his throat, "I brought Sakura to the festival as my date."

Rock Lee and Guy's eyes both shined with something like admiration and astonishment. Sakura sighed, knowing that they were about to say something ridiculous. "Ah haha Kakashi! I see that youth has not left you yet! Here's another battle in which you have beaten me! The battle of young love!"

Kakashi groaned audibly. Guy made everything between them a competition.

"Sakura," Rock Lee said in a small voice. Sakura felt a pinch of guilt, she knew that Rock Lee had a crush on her when she was younger. She wondered if his feelings were still the same after all this time. He looked her up and down and smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up. She was shocked by his gesture. "I was a little taken aback, but I can see that you are genuinely happy! And that makes me happy!"

Sakura's features softened and she smiled warmly, "Thanks Rock Lee," she said, meaning it.

She felt a tightness in her chest release as Kakashi and Guy engaged in conversation about other matters. Rock Lee spoke excitedly with Sakura about his new training regiment, and how he was aiming to become a jonin soon and have pupils of his own. Sakura was relieved that these two took the news of her and Kakashi dating surprisingly well. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about here.

"Oh Sakura," Rock Lee said before he left with Guy, "I thought I saw Naruto earlier, he and Sasuke were heading this direction, but they were in some kind of argument, so I didn't get a chance to say hello. If you see them, give them my greeting!"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Sakura said, shocked to hear that Rock Lee had spotted the elusive duo. Perhaps they had given Kakashi's suggestion that they come out at the spring festival some thought and decided to come.

/

Sasuke trudged his feet as they walked slowly towards the festival. His one arm was hidden by his oversized black kimono. He kept his hand hidden so that Naruto couldn't hold it. He was still having mixed feelings about this whole matter.

"C'mon, it won't be so bad dattebayo. Besides, everyone is eager to see you after all this time," Naruto said, trying again to wriggle Sasuke's hand out from the large sleeve.

Sasuke pulled his hand away, and Naruto looked slightly hurt. "I still don't think this is the best idea. You're buying the food tonight."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine teme, we'll eat whatever you want. But can you at least act like we're dating? Are you really that scared to hold my hand?"

"I don't like public displays of affection. It's annoying," Sasuke murmured.

"Ugh, fine," Naruto said, feeling defeated.

"Why do you feel the need to hold my hand anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm your boyfriend. Because I love you," Naruto said, immediately stopping in his tracks as he did so. It was the first time he ever admitted his true feelings for Sasuke. Those three words had sort of slipped out. He always imagined saying it to Sasuke under more romantic circumstances. He felt like kicking himself for saying it here and now like this.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a soft expression. His scowl was gone, and admiration took its place. "Naruto," Sasuke said, "I love you too. That's why I'm doing this."

The smile Naruto gave him was one that Sasuke would treasure forever. He nodded and blushed, intending to keep walking when he saw a flash of something green. "Hey, is that Rock Lee?" he asked.

Sasuke turned around, but the green blur was gone. "Huh. I don't see anything," Sasuke said, shrugging. He turned around and began to walk. Then, ever so hesitantly, his hand emerged from the folds of his sleeve and he grabbed Naruto's hand, a little roughly. Naruto held back a squeal of delight and locked his fingers in Sasuke's hand, feeling like the happiest man on Earth.

/

Kakashi gave a great speech, welcoming spring and encouraging the people to enjoy the festivities. It was short and sweet, and everyone clapped for their hokage, praising him for all his hard work so far. Kakashi stepped off the stage and made a beeline for Sakura. Sakura beamed at him, clasping her hands around his.

"You did great," she said.

He sighed, "I somehow still get nervous when I have to talk in front of everyone. I'm glad it's over. Now we can relax and enjoy the festival."

Sakura smiled, ready to stand on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss over his mask. But her intentions were interrupted as she heard a delighted and surprised yelp.

"Sakura!" it was Ino, who was rushing over to hug her friend. She embraced her in a bone crushing hug, with Sai running up behind her. "So this is your secret date!? The hokage?!" Ino asked with disbelief. Sakura had told Ino a few days ago that she was bringing a date to the spring festival, and Ino was extremely curious as to who it was.

"Yes," Sakura said, feeling her cheeks warm. Sai looked at the scene, finally realizing what was going on.

"Oh," he said, "this is a little awkward, isn't it? Kakashi was your sensei, and now he's your lover. I think that's breaking some sort of social rule, isn't it?" Sai said, truly puzzled.

Ino extracted herself from Sakura in an attempt to shut up her clueless boyfriend. Sakura rolled her eyes, still flushed in the face. "Sai, I'm not a little kid anymore, it's okay."

"Yeah, Sakura is old enough to make these kinds of decisions," Kakashi agreed, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist.

Sai smiled genuinely, "I had my suspicions."

"What?" Ino was shocked, "You knew they were dating and you didn't tell me?"

"I had suspicions, I wasn't sure. Now I am though." Sai stated simply.

Sakura eyed him closely, "How the hell did you know? We kept it a secret for a long time."

"You were both happier around each other. Sakura, you could never stop smiling when you were with him, or when you were called to go to the hokage's office. I know how to tell the difference between your real smile and your fake smile. You always had a real smile with Kakashi." Sai explained, as if it was a science experiment he had deduced.

Sakura blushed harder, not expecting his response. But it was true, she could recall always being happier when around Kakashi. Ino smiled at her friend and said, "I'm glad I finally know who your date is. I think it's a great match." Sakura smiled and then Ino suddenly looked at Kakashi with an intense stare, "But Kakashi, if you ever break her heart…I know you're the hokage, but I will definitely make you suffer."

"Ah Ino, no, you don't have to say such things!" Sakura said, waving her arms in front of her face, embarrassed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi said, not feeling threatened at all. He planned to protect Sakura's heart at all costs. He would never hurt her.

"Oh hey," Sai said all of a sudden, breaking the awkward tension, "It's Sasuke and Naruto." He pointed to a booth in the distance. Sakura and Kakashi turned to see Naruto and Sasuke eating dango. Naruto was trying to feed Sasuke, but it didn't look like Sasuke wanted any part of being fed to. Sakura giggled and Kakashi sighed knowingly.

The four of them walked over to the booth, where Sasuke had finally snatched the dango from Naruto's hand. "Hey! I was trying to be romantic dattebayo!"

"It wasn't working. Besides, I can feed myself," Sasuke snarled before taking a bite.

Both of them flinched when they noticed Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Ino's presence. Sai and Ino were staring at Sasuke as though he was an alien. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ready for the worst.

"Hello Sasuke," Sai greeted, "it's been a long time."

"Yeah," Ino said, "how are you?"

Sasuke swallowed his dango, not sure what to say. He wasn't very good at polite small talk. "I'm fine," he managed to say.

"How are you guys? Enjoying the festival?" Naruto asked with a smile. Sasuke stepped back a little, letting his boyfriend do all the chattering.

They engaged in small talk for a little while, catching up about various missions and matters in the village. Then, Ino cocked her head slightly to the side and asked Naruto bluntly, "I have to ask, when did you and Sasuke start dating?" It was too big a question for her to hold back. She had to know about the gossip, and her curiosity was killing her.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as a fierce blush dusted his whiskered cheeks, "Oh haha, so you figured that out dattebayo?"

"Eight months ago," Sasuke stated brusquely, daring Ino with his eyes to make some sort of homophobic remark. But Ino didn't say anything mean, or ask any stupid questions like he thought she would. She and Sai both wore a smile, with looks of understanding.

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys," Ino said. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. He had been expecting everyone to sneer and look at them with disgust. He didn't expect anyone to accept their relationship.

Naruto nudged his side and whispered into his ear, "I told you so."

"Tch, stupid," Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's response and said his goodbyes to the four of them. They all went their separate ways to enjoy the festival with their dates.

Sasuke was surprised by every person they encountered, and how easily accepted their relationship was to others. Kiba and Shino laughed playfully, saying they knew all along that Naruto and Sasuke would end up together. Rock Lee gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up, saying that he himself needed to hurry up and find a date, so as not to lose the 'competition of love.' Tenten smiled happily for them, trying to calm her energetic best friend. Shikamaru shrugged, not seeming to care either way if Naruto and Sasuke were dating or not. But Naruto also saw a tiny smirk on Shikamaru's lips, evidence that Shikamaru was happy for his friends. All in all, the news of their relationship was received well by all members of the village.

Kakashi and Sakura were subjected to speaking to several officials and higher up members of the village for a little while, keeping up appearances. Sakura was a little nervous speaking to the elders of the village, fearful of their judgments. But, they seemed to enjoy Sakura and warmed up to her bright smiles and quirky sense of humor. She soon relaxed, realizing that she could be herself around them.

After finishing their rounds of hokage-duty appearances, Sakura and Kakashi were able to go around the booths and try new foods and play the silly games. Along the way, they met up with other friends, including Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Kurenai. All were receptive of the fact that they were dating, much to Kakashi and Sakura's relief. Things were going smoother than they had planned.

"I told you things would be alright," Sakura said to Kakashi. "People respect you as the hokage, and they respect your decisions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kakashi said as he and Sakura walked towards the next booth. "I'm actually really enjoying myself here, I wish the festival didn't have to end."

"Yeah, me too," Sakura said, grasping hold of his arm. "But you know, now that people know about us dating, we don't have to keep things a secret anymore."

"Yeah, I figured," Kakashi said in a 'duh of course' kind of way.

"What I mean is that you and I can see each other more often," Sakura said, explaining herself, "I can come over to your place more without watching behind my back and we can hold hands in public and-" her run-on sentence was cut short as Kakashi spoke up. He didn't normally interrupt her conversation, but he was too nervous about his next question.

"Well, why don't you move in with me then?" he asked in a hurried manner. Sakura's eyes grew wide, and she wasn't sure what to say at first. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. It would mean moving their relationship to the next level. Sakura only needed to think about it for a few seconds before she made up her mind.

"Yes," she stammered.

Kakashi turned to her and placed both hands on her waist, staring at her with new found interest. "A-are you sure? You don't need to think it over? I know it's a big deal."

"I'm sure. I think I've known for a while now that I'd like to live with you, and take our relationship to the next stage. Maybe that's why I was so desperate to tell everyone that we're dating. With that out of the way, we can take things more seriously, and settle down," Sakura said as pink bloomed over her cheeks.

Kakashi hugged her, right in the middle of the street as people walked around them and stared or giggled. He didn't care. He was so happy that Sakura said 'yes' to his request. "I would like nothing more, Sakura," Kakashi whispered into her ear. She smiled into his warm hug, willing herself not to get too sappy and cry.

/

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hand, trying to urge him away from his lengthy conversation with Konohamaru. Naruto got the hint and waved goodbye to his friend, saying "I'll catch up with you more later, see ya!" Konohamaru waved back and left.

"All this small talk is wearing me out. Are you ready to leave now? It's quite late." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired dattebayo," Naruto admitted. They headed back towards Naruto's home, both silent for a while. Then, Naruto mustered up the courage to ask, "do you want to sleep at my place tonight? I mean, you don't have to head out of the village just yet, do you?"

Sasuke smiled at him, "Sure. I'll stay over tonight. Now that people know about us, I guess it's alright."

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly. "My room is a little messy though, but I can tidy it up real fast before we sleep."

Sasuke laughed a little, "It's alright dobe. I'll only be here for one night. I need to get back to my journey tomorrow morning."

Naruto sighed, knowing that he would miss Sasuke once he left. But he was still grinning, thinking about sharing his bed with Sasuke. "You don't look too sad," Sasuke noted. "Usually you're put out when I tell you I have to leave."

"I'll miss you, of course. But I think I feel a little better now, knowing that you love me," Naruto said, squeezing Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled at him, "I've always loved you, you were just too stupid to realize it." Naruto laughed, brushing off his insult, knowing that Sasuke really did care about him. It was the most heartwarming feeling in the world, to love and be loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed my fluffy story! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun story to write, hope you guys like it!


End file.
